Promise
by Moonlight Bambino
Summary: Giotto reflect on his past when he was departing his home, leaving Tsuna behind... And on that day, he made a promise to come back home despite how long it'll take him.
**Hi everyone, I'm back with another Gio & Tsu fic! One exciting news: I'll be starting a new fic titled "Connection Between Brothers" and it's a request fic where everyone can offer their ideas and I'll write their request on Giotto and Tsuna. First come first serve, I'll write your request based on when you "submit" it. For ex, Person A requested an idea, Person B request their idea like a minute later. I'll write Person A's request because she/he's first. Requests can be anything as long as it's about Gio & Tsu's brother relationship and be sure to write the siblings' age when sending a request!**

 **So, hope to see you soon! =)**

* * *

From the moment Giotto laid his eyes on Tsuna, he knew his life wouldn't be the same no longer. He had fallen in love with his brother and felt a strong surge of power flowed inside him, making him want to protect Tsuna for eternity.

Giotto had abandoned many desires all for the sake of taking care of Tsuna and he had personally witnessed Tsuna's first baby steps, his first word, his first smile, his first laughter, his first everything. He had developed skills that far surpassed his mother's own abilities for taking care of a baby due to how he was around Tsuna 24/7.

Giotto would do anything for Tsuna. His deepest regret was that he had to study abroad in Italy for quite some time, leaving his poor brother alone. He still remembered that day as if it just happened.

 _Giotto packed his belongings in his suitcase and sighed deeply. He looked around his room for the last time with sorrow eyes. It would be a long time since he'll once again occupy this room. This room and house contained so many of his earlier memories and it was torture to depart from it. However, his deepest concern was his younger brother. How can Tsuna survive without him? How can Giotto survive without Tsuna?_

 _Giotto knew he had to move along and with that determination, he left his room. Before he left the house, he went to Tsuna's room and looked inside and once again, his heart ache badly. Tsuna was sleeping peacefully, hugging Giotto's teddy bear as if it was his life. Giotto picked up the photograph by Tsuna's bed with the brothers captured inside, hugging each other tightly while smiling at the camera._

 _That day, it was Tsuna's fifth birthday, thus he wore a birthday hat completed with a birthday suit. His face was decorated with smudges of cream and sparkles, but Tsuna doesn't seem to mind one bit. Giotto on the other hand wasn't covered with ingredients, instead his face was decorated with glitter and star-shaped stickers due to Tsuna's request. Both siblings are very happy and love each other dearly._

 _Giotto can feel tears started to gather in his eyes and he looked away from the picture to stop his tears. He moved closer toward Tsuna and caressed his cheek softly. Leaning in, he kissed Tsuna's forehead and cheeks knowing it'll be a long time since he can ever do that again. Who knows, this might be the last time he can kiss Tsuna due to the fact that Tsuna might not want kisses once he's older._

 _"Goodbye Tsu-chan," he whispered softly, not wanting to wake Tsuna up, "I promise I'll come back. Wait for me, Tsu-chan." He rubbed Tsuna's eyes gently, knowing that his eyes are still red from crying earlier. When his parents announced the news that Giotto will leave the country, Tsuna threw a crying fit and begged his brother not to leave. Giotto wanted to say yes, however, as the first heir, he had the responsibility to be Vongola's next owner._

 _When Giotto heard the news, at first he tried to persuade his grandpa that he should study in Japan so that way he'll still be in the same country as Tsuna and can visit him whenever he want with no huge difficulties. However, his grandpa stubbornly said no and mentioned that Italy offered a more diverse education and that way Giotto would learn more and would benefit more._

 _Giotto understands that saying goodbye would be the most challenging thing he'll face, therefore, it's better to leave silently. It's for his and Tsuna's sake._

 _With one last longing glance, Giotto left the house, not noticing the fact that Tsuna's already awake, crying silently on the bed._

Giotto clenched his fists to stop himself from behaving like his old self years past. That night was the first time Giotto had ever cried in such a way that no one can approach him and calm him down.

He touched the map displayed on his table, where the piece of land called Japan was located.

"Soon, Tsu-chan. Wait for me, I'll come home soon."


End file.
